


The Palm Of His Hand

by NightSkyBear



Series: Fics that'll never be finished [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Vesperteen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asshole!Tyler, But he doesnt realize it, Cheating, Child Neglect, Crying, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Parties, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Poor Josh, Rich!Tyler, Sex Toys, Unrequited Love, asshole!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: All his life, Tyler Joseph had been given everything he ever wanted, never having to work a day in his life while Josh Dun had to work for everything he has.Growing up rich has taught Tyler that anything  he wanted, he got, no questions asked. Josh didn't have a lot of money but that didn't change who he was, he was nice most of the time, except when people piss him off. Those people being Tyler Joseph himself.OrTyler wants Josh to hang out more, he slightly pisses Josh of during the process.





	1. Where Did The Party Go

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, it's me, ya boi and i'm coming after you with another cringey ass fic because i'm in too deep to stop.
> 
> I think i'll upload this much more than my other fics because i know where it's going i know exactly what's going to happen and when it happens, no surprises.
> 
> I will try (Keyword: try) to update this on wednesdays, fridays and possibly thursdays

Josh was on his way to school, backpack in tow. He walked down the street in slightly beat up shoes, ragged shirt and ripped pants. He was happy though, seeing as today was his birthday.

Sure he was most likely going to get nothing for it but the congratulations from his family and hugs but that's all he needed, he was okay with that.

He smiled brightly and gripped his backpack tighter and rushed the rest of the way to school.

\----

Josh was happy with the small gifts his acquaintances got him, he stored them in  his locker and headed to the cafeteria.

He sat down at an empty lunch table and pulled off his backpack, not being able afford to pay for school lunch, he pulled out a pop-tart and a juice box and began to eat. He wasn't really hungry so a big lunch wasn't necessary, he opened the pack and took bite out of the snack.

He looked around and observed people as he ate, one person that caught his eye was Tyler Joseph.

He was a jock, the most popular kid in school, he had many friends. Though most of them used him for his wealthiness, only few that could have been his real friends but Josh highly doubted that.

Tyler was surrounded by other jocks and cheerleaders, they were laughing at something most likely something stupid.

Josh couldn't say he  _hated_ Tyler but he certainly didn't like the idea of him, he heard that Tyler was a party animal, fuckboy and much more, Josh didn't want to associate with at all so he kept to himself.

Tyler must have saw Josh staring because he smirked and turned to his friends and said something, they all laughed and nodded and looked back at Josh.

Josh rolled his eyes and went back to observing people, not having the nerves to deal with anyone to put is mood down.

\---

The school bell rang and the halls were flooded with anxious teenagers, they probably had things to do considering it was Friday.

Josh heard mentions of some kind of party, he had a feeling it was a Tyler Joseph party seeing as almost everyone was excited for it.

He put his books in his locker and examined his gifts he got from his friends, he smiled at them, he was sincerely grateful for them even though it wasn't much.

Suddenly, his locker was being slammed close, behind it stood Tyler Joseph, wearing the fakest smile Josh had ever seen.

"Hey! If it isn't Jake Doom!" Tyler smirked, Josh sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It isn't. It's not Jake Doom but assume you know that because i've heard you say it once in band class, another time in english and math class, i also assume you just wanted to call me that to uphold your 'superior' status that you think you have over me and belittle me to make yourself feel better because you somehow feel the need to make people feel smaller than they actually are so you could think about their pain instead of the massive amount of people that are using you for your money and popularity, your parents hardly ever being home and the increasing loneliness you feel because you know, deep down, that you don't actually have anyone you could actually talk to and no one to actually care about the things you're actually interested in because i know that you don't really care about all the money you have or all the people that surround you. But i'm just assuming."

Josh saw the brief look of... something on Tyler's face before he brushed it off.

"Anyway, if you're done with whatever that was, i'm throwing a party, everyone's invited." Tyler hinted, Josh knew what he was getting at but he didn't care what Tyler offering.

"Cool. Hope everyone has fun." Josh replied boredly, Tyler looked at him with an unamused glare.

"No, i mean you can come. To my party. Exciting right? You get to go to one of my amazing parties! I know i'm awesome. No need to thank me." Tyler smiled as he praised himself, Josh snorted.

"Yeah, i  _won't_ thank you because you've done nothing for me to appreciate. But i what i  _would_ appreciate it if you go away and let me enjoy the rest of my birthday." Josh insisted and began to walk away but Tyler scoffed and pushed him back into the lockers, it wasn't hard, more like guiding him back into the lockers slightly harshly.

Josh growled and held Tyler against the locker and loomed over him, there was a slight height difference.

"Listen here, Joseph, i don't know what your problem is but i don't fucking care. You can push around all these other people but i fucking  _dare_ you to push me again. I don't fuck around with bullies." Josh explained harshly, Tyler squinted at him he stood slightly on his tiptoes and challenged Josh.

"You aren't going to do anything to me, you're all talk. All bark but no bite." Tyler hissed cockily, he stood normally and pulled away from Josh's grip and walked away.

Josh shook his head and hooked his backpack around his shoulders and headed towards the door and to home.

\---

Josh had made it home, he was laying on his bed enjoying his time doing absolutely nothing when his phone went off.

With a heavy sigh he grabbed it off the edge of the bed and answered it without looking at it, he hadn't need to because only one person called him.

"I don't want to go to a party, Brendon. I don't care if it's my birthday, i don't care if it's what teenagers do and no, i don't care Beebo." Josh greeted, his friend on the other end laughed.

"Hello to you too, buddy. But Josh, before you officially shut it down, please go with me! Dallon's going to be there and i've finally found the courage to talk to him but i need you!" Brendon whined, Josh rolled his eyes for maybe the tenth time that day.

"Bren, why do you need me to help you get a quick fuck? You can do that on your own." Josh clarified, Brendon groaned exaggeratedly.

"For moral support, Josh! Jesus fuck, just come! I need you there with me, i really like him. And, god, he's not a quick fuck. I really want to get to know this one, like for real." Brendon confessed, Josh felt kinda bad for not giving it  chance.

"Fine, B. What time, send directions." Josh gave in, Brendon cheered on the other end.

"Okay thank you, Josh! See you in a bit, bro!" Brendon shouted before hanging up happily.

It didn't register to Josh that it was a major possibility that it could have been Tyler's house.

"Guess i'm going to a party. This is a new low for me." Josh frowned and began getting ready once Brendon texted him the details.

He went for a black muscle tee with low cut side, black skinny jeans that he ripped himself, a pair of old combat boots. He placed a grey and red snapback over his bright red hair and began his walk to where the party was being held.


	2. Sit Down. Be Humble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, enjoy. Also, this is really fun to write, is it fun to read? I hope-a so

Josh had walked for an hour and ended up in the extremely wealthy people's neighborhood, he now realized that he was going to Tyler Joseph's party. He pushed through the strong power of wanting to go back home, reminding himself that he was doing this for his friend.

He walked up the the mansion, it was already packed with drunken teens, he wanted to throw up at the smell of sweaty bodies and strong alcohol mixed with the recognizable stench of weed.

He hated it here already, maybe he could just slip out while Brendon didn't notice him and tell him tomorrow that he felt sick, it seemed like a good plan but it was quickly torn down by Brendon wrapping an arm around him.

"Josh! You made it! Thanks so much, buddy! Means s'alot to me." Brendon slurred. 'Great, he's already wasted.' Josh thought.

"Yeah whatever. Go do what you've got to do so i can leave, i don't like the smell of anxious teens trying to fit in with the cool kids, i smell enough of that everyday at school." Josh complained, Brendon laughed obnoxiously loud.

"I'm not ready yet, go keep yourself busy for a while." Brendon instructed and pushed Josh away.

Josh knew deep down that this would happen, he sighed and wandered into the kitchen, he boredly stared at all the drunk people grinding on each other and drunkenly make out with most likely strangers.

He felt a presence lean next to him, he glanced over and saw Tyler Joseph smirking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you weren't coming, changed your mind? Missed me too much?" Tyler teased, Josh rolled his eyes.

"You wish. I'm not here for you, i'm here for my friend." Josh corrected, he was extremely bored.

"Oh, since when have you had friends?" Tyler joked, Josh bit his lip to try to hold himself from saying anything that he wouldn't regret but would probably make him sound like a jerk and he turned towards Tyler.

"I'm going to let that one slide. Why do you speak at all if the only thing that's going to come out your mouth his fuckboy comments and bullshit?" Josh asked, Tyler shrugged.

"How do you like my house? Sweet right?" Tyler gloated, he motioned around the big kitchen.

Josh sighed and turned his whole body towards Tyler, the brown haired boy repeated the action. "Tyler, you never talked to me before, why are you suddenly gravitating around me? I wouldn't mind your presence if you weren't such a doucebag." Josh admitted, Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Dude, i've graced you with my presence, you better be glad i let a loser like yourself into my house." Tyler insulted, Josh laughed.

"First of all, this isn't  _your_ house, it's your parents house, i'm pretty sure that you're just a spoiled, bratty, sheltered, snot-nosed pampered princess that has probably never worked a day in your life and had everything you wanted at your feet, hadn't even put a penny into this mansion so stop telling everyone it's yours. Second, why the hell are you so fucking cocky? The only thing you have going for your sorry ass is that your parents are rich and give you money to replace them while they're out doing god knows what, everything you've ever got was because of them, including the spot you have on the soccer team because you didn't do it on your own because you fucking suck at the sport. You may expect everyone else to bow down and kiss your ass but i'm not going to do that, i'm going to tell it like it is because someone needs to knock you off that high horse of yours. The black hole you call a heart is feeding on making yourself seem bigger than others but take a look in the mirror, you aren't bigger than anybody in any way, you're like 5'3 at the most. Sit down and be humble for once, learn to see the world through others people's eyes." Josh growled.

Tyler glared at Josh, he balled his fist up and punch threw a punch at Josh, again, it didn't hurt.

Josh had enough, he pushed Tyler against the fridge and gripped his wrist tightly and pinned them above his head, leaving Tyler to try to wiggle out but Josh was clearly stronger than him.

"Fucking brat, someone needs to put you in your place. A cocky Tyler leads to big trouble." Josh snarled, Tyler didn't give up, he kept trying to escaped but Josh held him securely.

"I'm not letting you go until i think you're ready to be released, so stop struggling." Josh demanded, Tyler groaned and still didn't give up.

"Let me go! You're too close!" Tyler warned, Josh tsked, he shook his head.

"Apologize and maybe then i'll consider letting you go." Josh negotiated, Tyler whimpered and stopped wiggling.

"I'm not apologizing to you, you're not going to anything to me, you can hold me as long as you want." Tyler refused, he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Josh! Where are you!"

Josh recognized that noise as his friend, Brendon stumbled in drunkenly, he noticed Tyler and Josh immediately.

In Brendon's eyes, they were in a sexual position. Tyler pinned against the fridge, red face, bitten lip, tilted head exposing his neck, boner poking out. Josh in his face, pressed close to Tyler, Brendon was right to think what he was thinking.

"Goddamn! Josh, you're getting in on with the most popular guy in school?! You go boy!" Brendon encouraged, Josh looked at him confusedly and then looked back at Tyler and realized what it looked like.

He pulled away from Tyler and let the boy go, Tyler blushed furiously and rushed out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't- We weren't -- It wasn't like that i swear." Josh tried, but Brendon already had that dumbass smirk he wore when he had an idea.

"J, after seeing that, i realize you guys would be the perfect couple-" "No." "So i have hereby-" "Brendon, no." "-assigned myself to-" "Brendon, i fucking swear to god." "-make sure you-" "Shut up, B." "-And Tyler Joseph-" "Stop talking!" "-get together, fuck-" "I'm going to murder you one day." "-And fall in love!"

Josh groaned loudly, he could not deal with this, not sober at least. There was no stopping Brendon once he already had a plan, Josh had learned to accept that.

"I'm going to need this." Josh sighed and grabbed a half full bottle of Vodka, he opened the cap and toasted to himself.

"To my life about to be ruined!" Josh toasted and took long sips of the drink, not caring how bad it burned his throat.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. You Keep It Real

Josh had taken three shots, drank something in a red solo cup and a beer that Brendon gave him, it was too strong to be beer but it wasn't liquor.

Josh was completely drunk in the span of an hour,  he was a happy drunk, he unintentionally livened up the party when one song that has a great beat to it came on.

He shuffled to the dance floor and let it all, that seemed to encourage the drunken teenagers to break apart from their dates to cheer Josh on. He ended up in the center of teenagers, they cheered him on as he danced,  he paused with the beat then as soon as it picked back up, he picked up with it.

The crowd cheered and was a mess of 'oooooh!' Josh laughed and passed it to another guy, he quickly picked up where Josh left off and the circle remained until the song went off.

Josh pushed his way through the crowd until he made it out, he Tyler standing there glaring at him.

"Really dude? Fucking hopeless, i swear to god." Tyler mumbled under his breath, Josh saw his lips moving but didn't hear anything over the loud thumping of the music.

"Can't hear you! You got anymore vodka?!" Josh shouted over the loud music, he saw a cute boy in the corner of the room, he quickly forgot about Tyler and made his way over there.

Tyler glared at Josh and followed after him, he didn't know why, he just went with his gut and it told him to follow.

"Hey, what's such a cute doll such as yourself doing all alone?" Josh asked, the boy flushed red and pretended to take a sip of whatever was in the red cup to hide his blush although the darkness of the room had him covered.

"I don't know and you don't know me. Why should i tell you?" the boy wondered, he blinked up innocently at Josh. 

"That's exactly why, we're strangers. If you tell me something embarrassing, you won't have to worry because i don't know you, you don't know me. We probably wouldn't see each other after this, but it's your choice, Beautiful." Josh shrugged, he leaned against the wall with a sly smirk, he knew what was going to happen.

Tyler felt something clawing at his stomach, he snarled at the sight of Josh flirting with that random boy. He watched as they talked more, the boy blushed even more. Tyler recognized that look, he  _created_ that look. 

"Well it's nothing i consider embarrassing but my friend dragged me here and left me to go bang some dude, i don't like parties all that much, too many drunk people dancing around stupidly. I could have been at home binge watching X-Files, but Luke pulled me out here so. And my name's Noah, what's yours?" the boy, Noah, questioned. Josh perked up at the mention of his favorite show.

"That's basically what happened to me, i love the X-Files it's my favorite show. My name is Joshua but just call me Josh." Josh smiled, Noah nodded and smiled brightly. 

"Well Josh, would you like to go upstairs and maybe experiment a bit?" Noah suggested with a wink, Josh smirked and grabbed the boy's hand and was about to tug him upstairs but something in Tyler made his blood boil.

"Nick or whatever, who let you into my house?" Tyler raised an eyebrow, he placed a hand on his hip.

Noah looked at him confusedly then up to Josh then back to Tyler.

"I thought this party was for everyone, at least that's what I heard from my friend Dallon." Noah answered, Josh squinted at Tyler suspiciously.

"Apparently not because it's not for you, plus you two aren't fucking in my house." Tyler shrugged, Josh rolled his eyes.

"Tyler, what are you doing. You're the one that told me that everyone was welcome, why do you even care if we fuck? You aren't my friend nor my boyfriend, i'll gladly leave right now." Josh threatened, he pushed past Tyler and was about to exit the house.

In a state of panic, Tyler quickly looked around before speed walking over to Josh and turning him around, he didn't want Josh to leave.

He stared into Josh eyes for a while before Josh broke him out of it.

"What do you want?" Josh demanded, Tyler racked his brain for an appropriate answer.

"You don't have to go. I guess i kinda  _was_ being a dick." Tyler admitted, his face turned red when he realized he was still hold tightly onto Josh's shirt, making it stretch out more and show his surprisingly toned abs.

"Yeah, thanks i noticed. I'm going to go find my friend, thanks for costing me a possibly good lay." Josh groaned when he saw someone pulling Noah away, Tyler bit his lip.

This was his chance.

\---


	4. Pizza, Games, All The Fun Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys enjoying this?

"I know someone who would be a way better lay than him, not out of your league depending on what you like." Tyler suggested, he honestly had no idea what he was doing, Josh hated him he would never even think about sleeping with him.

"I'm just going to do something else. You got any games?" Josh asked, Tyler perked up.

"I have Mario 64, and some other Xbox games, Wiis i have it all, just take your pick." Tyler smiled, he grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him through a hallway, down some stairs, through more hallways until finally they stopped at a blue door.

Josh wasn't able to hear the music or any of the party that was going on upstairs.

"Why is it so quiet down here? Where are we?" Josh questioned, Tyler pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, he pulled Josh inside excitedly.

"We're on the other side of the house, this is my sister's room. Also, it's quiet because i like quiet sometimes, it's calming." Tyler answered, he went into another room to possibly get the games.

Josh looked around the room, it was bigger than his room, closet and bathroom put together. The bed was a king sized canopy with a very subtle pink, and of course Tyler's sister had to have silk sheets, they were pastel pink, purple and baby blue.

The dressers were white, the nightstand was shade of pastel pink, there was a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall, underneath it was a long dresser with miscellaneous items .

Josh wondered why the gaming systems were in here, he wouldn't take Tyler's sister to be a gamer. It smelled of roses and lavender, it was nice, but weird considering it had basketball trophies, picture of Tyler and his friends. Josh finally caught on when he glanced on the wall next to the bed, Tyler's name was spelled out with lights of different colours. He decided not to say anything about Tyler's lie, he liked what he liked.

There was another door, it was a pastel blue, it was slightly open. Josh walked over to it and flipped the light switch on, when he cracked it open slightly it was being shut quickly.

"D-Don't go in there. T-That's her stuff dude, stop snooping and have a seat." Tyler stuttered, his face was red, Josh knew Tyler wasn't telling him something but again, they weren't friends, he didn't have to tell Josh anything.

Josh plopped down on the end of the bed, it ruffled up and the bed wasn't neat anymore, the sheet slid with ease.

"Hey! Not so rough you brute, those sheets cost over three hundred dollars, comforter cost a hundred! Respect them!" Tyler squealed, Josh raised his hands in defense.

"Dude chill, why would you buy it to sleep in it if it costs so much?" Josh questioned, Tyler wasn't thinking while he was talking, just letting words come out.

"Because i can. Plus, it's better on my skin and it's comfortable." Tyler defened, Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you sleep on your sister's bed, and why would you buy your sister sheets?" Josh questioned, Tyler's face immediately went red, he stammered out an excuse.

"Listen dude, i don't care if this is your room or style or whatever, it's nice. I'm just surprised that you haven't been a complete asshole in the past fifteen minutes and you're being somewhat likeable now." Josh smirked, he leaned back on the bed, his eyes fluttered close when he hit the sheets.

"And you're right, these sheets are amazing, god it feels so good." Josh moaned, Tyler's face was stuck with a rose colored red.

"Are we going to play or not? I already hooked the game up and everything." Tyler changed the subject, Josh sighed and sat back up, already missing the comfort against his skin.

They grabbed their joysticks and began playing.

Almost five games of Mario Kart, Tyler winning three and Josh winning two, Tyler found himself between Josh's stretched out legs, yet neither of them said anything so Tyler stayed.

"I won again! You lose! Give me my credit, dude!" Tyler gloated, Josh chuckled and sat his controller down on the side of him.

"I gotta hand it to you, you rock at this game. And don't you think you should check upstairs, make sure they don't trash anything?" Josh asked, Tyler sighed and leaned off Josh.

"I would but i don't really want to, i'll tell Mark to look over the place if he isn't shitfaced. You hungry? I can order pizza or something." Tyler offered, he didn't want to leave, he was having fun with Josh.

"Ah i would but i have to go check on Brendon, make sure he's still alive. This was really fun, i can't believe i'm saying this but i've enjoyed your company." Josh admitted, Tyler smiled at Josh.

"Don't get too used to that. But thanks, i've enjoyed you too." Tyler confessed, he slid off the bed.

Josh looked at his phone and saw angry messages from his mom and over 15 missed calls, he flinched when he realized he didn't tell her about the party.

"On second thought, maybe i'll just stay here a bit longer." Josh winced, Tyler smiled and pulled out his phone, he frowned when he saw Jenna's texts but he ignored them and dialed the nearest pizza delivery.

After he hung up he turned towards Josh who was now playing a solo game, he smiled at Josh's concentration and the chuckles he made when he passed a COM or messed one of them up.

Another fifteen minutes later, the pizza was delivered.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get the pizza, i don't want hungry drunk teenagers all over it. Wanna come?" Tyler offered, Josh bit his lip and added a small 'hold on' a minute later he crossed the finish line in first place, he jumped up and cheered.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at the dork, he shook his head and opened the door, he didn't expect to see his brother and a boy with a huge forehead holding the pizza.

Tyler closed the door slightly, only enough for him to peek out of, hiding his room and Josh from the stranger.

"Tyler, what the actual fuck?! Mom leaves you in charge for a day and you throw a party!? Have you lost your goddamn mind!? And your girlfriend is looking for you, she thinks you're somewhere cheating and she's fucking annoying the hell out of me." Zack groaned, Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, mom and dad won't even know and tell her i'm busy, homework and stuff. Give my pizza, please." Tyler opened the door wider to grab it from the big forehead boy.

"Josh?"

Tyler and Josh's eyes snapped towards the boy, Josh groaned. The boy pushed past Tyler despite his protests.

"Bye, Zack but i don't need your negativity right now." Tyler rolled his eyes before shutting his door and turning towards the intruder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Tyler Joseph, dude! And guess what? Me and Dallon are going on a date!" Brendon chirped, he took out a slice of pizza and stuffed his mouth.

"Oh Brendon, that's fantastic! When is it?" Josh questioned, he was honestly excited for his friend.

"Um, excuse me? What do you need?" Tyler asked, Brendon shrugged and plopped down next to Josh. Tyler looked at Josh, the red haired male shrugged.

Tyler sighed, he sat down on his bed and listened to Josh and Brendon start a conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on an update high and i don't know when i'm coming down but fuck, more updates!

An hour had passed, Brendon had made himself comfortable in Tyler's bed, he passed out.

That left Tyler and Josh to themselves, they were just talking, Tyler had no filter, he just spoke what was on his mind because it was easy talking to Josh.

"I like playing basketball but honestly i only started to get my parents to notice me more." Tyler confessed, he slid up to his bed and pulled out a pack of oreos from under it, Josh laid still with his eyes closed.

"And how did that work out for you?" Josh questioned, his eyes opened when Tyler stuck a cookie in his mouth, he chuckled slightly and took a bite out of it.

Tyler smiled and sat crossed legged, he rested his elbow on his knee and laid his head on his hand. "I told them that i was joining the team, my dad was happy and he bought me uniforms, my mom was indifferent. After about a week, they moved on to some other thing. It was fine though because i'm used to it, you were right, they give me money to replace them. I probably shouldn't tell you this but i have over a million dollars in my bank account, they give me over five thousand every time they leave." Tyler smiled sadly, he sighed.

"Dude, aren't you only like, 17? Why are they gone so much? Why-" Josh was cut off by another cookie being pushed in his mouth.

"One question at a time. Yeah, i just turned seventeen back in december, and because if they weren't, i wouldn't have as much stuff as i do now. This whole place is practically mine seeing as everyone always gone." Tyler shrugged, he took apart his oreo and scraped the cream off of it and ate it, leaving the cookie part.

"Wait how many people live here? Do you have any siblings or anything?" Josh asked, he glanced down at the uneaten cookies and squinted at Tyler in confusion. "And why are you eating them like that?" 

Tyler rolled his eyes and stood up, he went over to the small refrigerator and opened it and grabbed a half gallon of milk and two cups. He walked back over to Josh and resumed his earlier position.

"Well technically my brother Jay and sister Maddy, but Jay is always with my parents because he's only 10 and they would be fined and possibly put to trial for child abandonment. My sister Maddy is basically living with her friend, she only comes by to get money from me, she's too young to have her own credit card. Zack is older than me, he's in college and only comes around so i can make him a home cooked meal. So i'm just here by myself, it's quiet but i guess i'm used to it. At least i don't have to worry about anyone judging my room choice." Tyler smiled slightly, he poured himself a cup of milk and then Josh.

"And i don't eat the chocolate part of oreos without milk, it feels weird to me." Tyler answered, Josh looked over at Tyler with a small frown.

"That's a lonely little world you have right there. Money can't buy parents or friends, everyone knows that." Josh replied, Tyler was silent.

They both sat there with Josh's words lingering in the air, only silence was heard before Tyler looked back at Josh with a small smile.

"You're going to have the worst hangover in the morning, you consumed quite a bit of alcohol." Tyler reminded, he held another cookie over Josh mouth, he repeatedly poked Josh's mouth with it until he opened it.

Josh's phone began to ring, he sighed, already knowing who it was. He pulled it out and looked over at Tyler with a smile.

"Want to see how crazy protective my mom is?" Josh asked, Tyler nodded and ate another oreo.

Josh answered it and put it on speaker. "Yes, mom?" 

"Joshua William Dun! I have called you 35 times and send you countless messages, how come you haven't answered not one of them!?" 

"I answered this one, does that count?" Josh asked.

"Don't play games with me, where are you?" His mom questioned.

"I'm at a party with Brendon, i don't know if there are drugs but i'm not doing them, i'm eating oreos." Josh answered, he already knew what his mom was going to ask.

"Listen, i don't care if you go to a party with your friends, it's your birthday, live it up but be safe Josh. Also, no sex without protection. Now, go have fun, have someone take you home but not anyone intoxicated, i don't want to have to bury you days after your birthday. Bye." 

Josh hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, Tyler's eyes widened.

"She's right, i'll find you a ride and it's your birthday? Happy birthday! Have another oreo!" Tyler smiled and pushed another oreo his way, Josh grabbed it and pushed it into Tyler's mouth.

"Are you trying to fatten me up or something? You eat it!" Josh laughed, Tyler gladly ate it, he took a sip of milk and held it out to Josh.

"Have some milk then, oreo hater." Tyler hummed, Josh had no other choice other than to open his mouth and let Tyler pour the liquid in his mouth.

"You should go check on the party, i'm sure they broke something by now." Josh insisted, Tyler sighed, he closed the pack of oreos and slid them back under his bed.

"Fine. But everything here is easily replaceable." Tyler informed, he stood up and brushed himself off.

Josh followed Tyler out the room, taking note of how to get back so he could later get Brendon.

The party had simmered down at some point and lot of people were passed out or sleepily making out, there were quite a bit of people with dicks drawn on their face, one with 'M.M was here' on their forehead, it made Tyler laugh.

"Mark, you're such an asshole." Tyler chuckled to himself.

"I should go, it's real late, i have to go to work." Josh shrugged, Tyler nodded and smiled slightly, although he was kind of bummed Josh was leaving, he understood.

"Well, get your friend out of my bed, i had fun with you-"

"Save all that stuff, i'm not going to remember that tomorrow. Now where's that ride i was promised?" Josh smiled, Tyler smirked and pointed to himself.

"Let's go, buckaroo." Tyler chirped, he grabbed Josh's wrist and drug him to his garage, there were over five expensive cars in there, the blood red lamborghini caught Josh's attention.

He stared at it with wide eyes and an open mouth, it was absolutely beautiful, just like the one he saw when he was five, he always wanted one.

"Which car shall we ride in? Take your pick." Tyler smiled, Josh immediately pointed to the lamborgini.

"This one is my favorite, this one." Josh answered, he suddenly remembered.

"Hey, do you mind if Brendon stay here tonight? He's not going to want to move tonight and don't be loud tomorrow, he'll hate you and curse you out and if you have some, give him tea with cinnamon." Josh instructed, Tyler nodded.

They both got into the car, Tyler as the driver even though Josh whined. Tyler drove Josh home, they faltered in the car until Tyler finally spoke up.

"Hey um, would you like to hang out again, possibly tomorrow after work? The cleaning ladies are going to be there and i don't like being alone with them, or at all." Tyler asked, Josh thought about it for a minute.

"We'll see how i feel tomorrow, if i feel okay i guess i'll stop by. But for now, au revoir, la mignonne." Josh saluted, he opened the door and got out, he rushed to the door and opened it, waving once more at Tyler before shutting it.

Tyler didn't know french but he was one hundred percent Josh complimented him, he looked it up and a dark red blush appeared on his face, he drove home with one person on his mind.


	6. Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been laughing at 'Can i get a waffle? Can i please get a waffle' vine for 30 minutes straight, it's 3 am and i am ready to fucking die! WooHOOOO... kill me

Tyler drove home, he parked the car in the garage and hung the keys back on the key rack and open the door. 

He groaned when he realized he'd have to kick all these people out in the morning, he'd usually kick them out right after but he didn't feel like doing it tonight.

He shook his head and walked to his room, when he saw a lump in his bed he sighed heavily, debating if he should kick Brendon out or just lay down.

He decided the latter seeing as it was better than trying to fight a sleepy, intoxicated boy and it didn't help that Brendon was loud and obnoxious.

"You win this round, forehead." Tyler mumbled and went into his bathroom to get ready for bed. When he realized he wouldn't be able to wear his favorite shirt and underwear he groaned loudly.

"Joshua Dun you owe me big time." 

He settled on his white unicorn onesie, he brushed his teeth and put on his face mask, he heard muffled chuckles from behind him.

He opened his eyes and turned around and saw Brendon staring at him with his mouth buried in the bunched up cover.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Tyler questioned with squinted eyes. 

"What are you wearing? Dude. Is that a face mask?" Brendon questioned, he snickered and pulled out his phone when Tyler wasn't looking.

"My skin doesn't just get like this, you could surely use it." Tyler answered defensively, he continued to apply the mask.

Brendon went to his messages and went to Josh's contact, he opened up an attachment.

"Hey Tyler, look at this!" Brendon smirked, Tyler turned around and Brendon took a picture, the flash gave it away.

"What the heck! Delete that!" Tyler shouted and rushed over, but Brendon had already sent it.

"Too late, sent it." Brendon shrugged, he clicked the power button before Tyler could snatch it out his hand, locking it instantly.

"Dude! Oh my god! Who did you send it to! This could ruin my entire reputation!" Tyler worried, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, it's in good hands, no one but a trustworthy guy is going to see it." Brendon assured, Tyler could only pray that Brendon was telling the truth.

He sighed and washed the face mask off, afterwards he slid into his bed, pushing Brendon to the bottom.

\---

When Tyler woke up, Brendon was gone, he went upstairs to find that his house didn't have anyone in it and it was cleaned up.

He sighed in relief, he was glad he didn't have to kick anyone out and stick around to see the clean up. 

Next he went to his sister's room, he wasn't surprised when she wasn't there. Next he checked the guest room where Zack slept when he came over, it was empty.

"Guess i'm on my own again. Hooray." Tyler sighed, he walked to the kitchen to get himself a snack, he saw a note of the fridge and grabbed it.

'Your awake now! Anyway, i kicked out all the people in your house and some maids came over, i told them where to clean. I also took the cereal, redbulls, cookies and the box of pies out of your pantry. Your welcome! -- the most amazing person you'll probably ever get the privilege of knowing, Brendon.'

"He didn't even spell 'you're' right. Guess that on my list." Tyler sighed, he crumbled up the paper and threw it on the counter.

He went to the living room because there was no use for him to be in the kitchen if Brendon stole all his food. 

"I'm so fucking bored." Tyler shouted to nobody, it seemed like it echoed off the walls.

He spotted his laptop in the corner and picked it up, he opened it and typed in the password. He went to Tumblr and scrolled through it until something caught his eye, an ad for clothes, 'romwe' it read.

He clicked on it, a shopping site for females, he saw a burgundy varsity striped hoodie. And that's how hours later he ended up spending well over a thousand dollars.

He hoped that Josh came but by the looks of it, he wasn't. Tyler just spent the rest of his day ordering clothes and wiping away tears.

\---

Two uneventful days passed, it was monday, Tyler dreaded the day. He walked to school, not feeling up to driving.

He walked up to his locker, digging in it for his books for maths, when suddenly someone was by his side.

He looked over and saw Jenna looking at him with a frown, she crossed her arms and waited for Tyler to explain himself.

"What?" Tyler asked dumbly, he grabbed his books and what he needed before shutting his locker and giving Jenna his full attention.

"Where were you Friday?! You didn't call Saturday and you didn't go to church Sunday!" Jenna hissed, her face was contorted into anger.

"I was busy. Homework and stuff." Tyler lied, it was half assed and he didn't even care. 

"Tyler it's like you don't even want to be with me anymore, you're getting distant again. Is  _it_ happening again because Tyler don't listen to those thoughts anymore, you've changed, you've got me now." Jenna comforted, her face softened up and she rested a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler sighed, he loved Jenna but she just wasn't his type, she was a great friend though. He could talk to her about some things.

"No, nothing's wrong, nothing has come back i'm fine. Like you said, i've changed. I was busy is all, it won't happen again, i'll call you after school." Tyler promised, Jenna seemed reluctant but she nodded and put her trust in her boyfriend.

"Okay, see you at lunch!" Jenna smiled and rushed off to assumably her class, Tyler was actually kind of glad to have her as a girlfriend, although he felt no attraction towards her.

He went to his class once the bell rang. Once he was in there and few minutes into class he was blending in with the rest of the jocks and making stupid comments and disrupting the class occasionally, the teacher dared say anything about it, afraid of Tyler's parents. They were capable of getting her fired and she really needed the job.

The classmates of course laughed at the stupid jokes, all except one red haired individual who was glaring holes into into his face.

Tyler turned back forward, silent for a minute, then he turned back around and opened his mouth to say something but Josh shot him a warning glare. It made Tyler bite his lip and stay silent throughout the rest of class.

\---

After an excruciating fifty minutes of doing everything but listening to the teacher, the bell rang signalling lunch.

Tyler was still sitting and putting his notepad in his bag when his friend, Mark called him.

"Hey, Tyler, you coming?" Mark asked, Tyler glanced to the side of him and saw Josh packing his stuff, waiting for the crowd to die down.

"I'll be there in a minute, just gotta take care of something real quick." Tyler replied, he didn't notice his gaze was on Josh, Mark seemed to catch on.

"Oh, got beef with Dun, i see. Fuck em up, Ty." Mark chuckled, Tyler's eyes shot back to Mark, he tried to stutter out an excuse but Mark cut him off by winking, making a lips sealed motion with his lips and rushing out the class with the other popular kids.

Once no one else was in the class but Tyler and Josh, Tyler got up and walked over to him with a nervous smile.

"Hello, Josh." Tyler waved, Josh merely glance at Tyler. Tyler couldn't lie, he felt slightly disheartened by that but he tried again.

"So, Friday... How'd you enjoy it?" Tyler asked, Josh sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Look, i don't remember anything past dancing like an idiot and i barely remember that. I apologize if i broke something or caused any problems, it won't happen again." Josh notified, Tyler deflated.

"No, no, you didn't break anything. I was just going - you know what, nevermind, bye." Tyler stuttered, he bit his lip and rushed out the room.

\---

Lunch was uneventful, just talking about sports, girl and dumb shit, all in Tyler's opinion. He zoned out and found his gaze on Josh, the boy didn't seem to notice but Brendon did, Tyler didn't notice Brendon smirking at him.

"Tyler!"

Tyler zoned back in and his head shot towards Nick, his soccer teammate. "Yeah dude?" 

"Dude, we were just talking, we all think you should go back to basketball. Ben said that the team is slacking and they've been slipping up and losing, they aren't going to make it to the championships." Nick explained, Tyler saw that all the attention was on him, pleading eyes from the basketball team.

"But the soccer team-" Tyler reminded, Nick sighed and looked at the rest of the soccer team.

"We think you should do it, you can come back to soccer after the team wins, we'll keep the captain's spot open for you. But it's basketball season and i want our school to look good." Nick smiled, the others nodded in agreement.

Tyler thought it over and shrugged. "Sure, i guess i can try to get back on the team. I don't know if coach will let me though, he wasn't the happiest when i left. Everyone cheered and went on about the championships, Tyler didn't care, he stared at Josh.

He took a moment to appreciate just how beautiful Josh was, his red hair in a perfect curly mohawk, sides evenly shaved and the perfect shade of brown, it looked so soft and Tyler wanted to run his fingers through it. 

His perfect jawline, the brown stubble adding the best contrast. His beautiful brown eyes, almond shaped, squinty and full of life. He was built beautifully, arms slightly muscled, Tyler could only imagine how he looked without clothes, on top of him, whispering dirty things in his ear while taking his precious time and tying him up-

Tyler cut himself off, feeling his dick twitch at the thought, as much as Tyler wanted to quit thinking about it he couldn't stop.

His face went red, he guided Jenna off him and stood up, he rushed out the cafeteria with an unknown follower following him.

He rushed out the doors, taking a deep breath, face still as red as ketchup. 

"Hey, Tyler, what's wrong?" 

Tyler turned around and saw Brendon standing there with squinted eyes, shading them from the sun. 

"Fuck. Fuck! I'm so fucked! I am so fucking fucked holy fuck!" Tyler cursed, he stressed a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself down.

Brendon walked over and put his hands on Tyler's shoulders and made him look at him in the eye.

"Calm down. Deep breath in, then out." Brendon instructed slowly, Tyler followed Brendon's instructions and calmed down enough to realize his situation.

"I like him. I like him! He's a guy, and i like him." Tyler looked horrified, he couldn't like guys.

"Who, Tyler? What guy do you like." Brendon asked, he guided Tyler to a car and sat him in the passenger's seat.

"J-Josh. I like him, Brendon! He tells me the truth, no one has told me the truth in years. He actually listened to me, listened to my problems, he saw me. He saw me in a vulnerable state, he listened to me talk about a sensitive topic and he could have just butchered me right then, could have told me my parents didn't care about me but he didn't, he didn't do that. He was just so fucking nice and he doesn't remember not a minute of it. He told me i wasn't that bad to be around, i showed him  _me_ not rich highschool jerky jock, i showed him Tyler Joseph, the guy who is scared of the world, who just wants to be loved. And he remembers none of it." Tyler teared up, he pulled his knees up towards his face and hid his face.

"And i'm not attracted to my girlfriend anymore, she doesn't satisfy me, it's all coming back, i can't let it come back. I can't go back, Brendon!" Tyler cried, he rocked himself.

Brendon was completely lost, he didn't know what to do.

"Go back where Tyler? Where did you go?" Brendon questioned, he laid a reassuring hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"I can't go to another gay conversion camp! It's scary and i hate it and i never want to go back, i've changed! But then, Josh came to this school, it was small, barely a flame. I put that flame out, with Jenna, it's been okay for months, it was growing and i knew it but i was ignoring it and hoping it went away but then it spreaded. It turned into a full-fledged fucking forest fire and i had no control over it anymore. Now i fucking feel for him. I'm so fucking stupid, i could have just went to private school or have my own teacher but my dumb ass had to come here and fucking catch feelings for a guy i can't have!" Tyler shouted, he wasn't crying anymore, he was angry with himself.

Brendon took a while to calm him down, sure enough lunch was over. 

"You want me to take you home? I can hang with you for the day, i'll listen to whatever you gotta say, i'll be your pet. But only for today, i'll do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt yourself." Brendon offered, Tyler looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah i'd like that, thank you." Tyler smiled, he put on his seatbelt. Brendon smirked at Tyler and opened the door, Tyler looked at him confusedly.

"What? Why are you getting out?" Tyler asked.

"This isn't my car. It's principle Desmond's car." Brendon laughed when Tyler's eyes widened and he hopped out the car.

"Brendon Urie! I will hurt you!" Tyler shouted and chased after him, the smile on his face got bigger and bigger.

Brendon wasn't so bad once you got to know him, Tyler was quickly warming up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Brendon and Tyler chapter next!
> 
> Hahahahahahahhaha i fucking suck at writing


End file.
